Decisions
by ben.stasvu4ever
Summary: each decision has a price.  but neither of them can pay it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a new story in mind, wanted to test it out. If I'm not editing, I'm typing fanfiction (as you can see, I edit like it's going out of style) Hope you enjoy, if you don't I'll stop writing. Okay.**

He pulls up to the same spot he always stays when he watches her. He chuckled to himself, "She's so stupid." It's the 5th night in a row he's watched her. He scoffed, "and she's supposed to be the detective." He pulls the binoculars up to his eyes and begins.

* * *

These cases always got to her, you know, the one with children. She sits in her chair, head in hands and she cries. She's been doing this for 12 years, she should be used to the world she lives in, or as her partner would call it "world of gray". She should be used to it. She should be used to it all.

But that's just the thing, she isn't.

He's attentive to how the case eats her alive and now he fears for her. He just wants to hold her and let her cry on his shoulder.

But he can't and he doesn't know why.

So he gives what he can. He places a hand on her shoulder, a reassuring gesture and hopes that she'll stop beating herself up. He feels her shoulder shake, and hears the whimper that escapes her lips.

He nibbles on his bottom lip, contemplating his next move.

"Olivia, there was noth-"

But she doesn't let him continue.

"Elliot, please," she pleads "not now, don't try and tell me there was nothing I could do, don't fucking tell me that none of this is my fault." She rises from her chair, grabs her fleece and makes her way to the bathroom. She hears him wish her goodnight but she doesn't respond because 'good' is the last thing her night will be.

* * *

He watches through his binoculars as she leaves the precinct.

She looks vulnerable

She looks weak

She looks like, _an easy target_.

He has everything from A to Z planned out. He chortles. "I can't get enough of my precious Olivia." A wicked grin spreads across his face. He studies each move she makes and he can't help but notice the way her slacks hug each curve. He notices how her long brown auburn locks flow with the wind and he's immediately aroused. He feels his erection throbbing inside his pants and lets out a groan of frustration.

He wants her; but he can't have her.

At least not yet.

He watches her enter her apartment and waits for the right moment to claim his possession.

* * *

He slams the papers on the glass table, nearly shattering it. He's fuming.

"Kathy, sign the fucking divorce papers, we're done! I'm done! I'm tired of your shit, you tell me to leave, and then you beg me to stay! You can't make up your mind? Fine then! I will, so sign the god damn divorce papers!"

She looks at him, her eyes revealing sadness, anger, hurt but she knows she deserves everything he's throwing at her. She stares at the papers, and then looks back up at him, searching for any sign of regret in his eyes, but she finds nothing of that.

"Elliot" she chokes out, "Please, you can't do this!"

He scoffs

"Damn right I can't."

He realizes that he left case files at the precinct and uses that as an example to get the hell out of that house.

* * *

She's curled up in her couch crying; He's watching her and she's completely oblivious to it.

* * *

Elliot walks into the precinct, searching for his files but he notices something else first. Olivia's pen.

He smiles.

It's ridiculous to go return a pen to somebody at 2am but it's an excuse to see Olivia, because truth be told he's concerned, and he doesn't want to go back home, so everyone's a winner?

* * *

He knocks on her door, hoping that she won't shut him out.

Surprisingly she opened the door for him but he's shocked at what he sees.

Her eyes are red, a clear sign she's shed many tears.

Her cheeks are pink.

Her nose is running,

But she's still the most gorgeous thing he's ever _loved_.

"You, uh, you left your pen at work." He releases a hearty chuckle.

"Elliot Stabler, a pen?" she replies taking her pen.

"Yup." Was all he said

She takes a deep breath.

"You and Kathy?" she questions.

No response.

"Alright. Come on in."

* * *

He's still awake, waiting for the right moment, but with Stabler in there, it could take hours.

But he won't give up.

* * *

His phone vibrates, interrupting their conversation.

"Stabler" he barked into the phone. "Well, you can't? Fine, I'll be there soon"

He shuts his phone and glances at Olivia.

"I have to go," he says, softly "See you at work?"

"Maybe." Was her only answer.

He gets up and he leaves, leaving her feeling empty.

* * *

It's finally his chance.

Stabler is gone.

No more interruptions.

He can finally claim his possession.

It's been so long.

But he could never forget her.

He makes his way up to her apartment door and slowly, he picks the lock.

He's in.

And there is no looking back now.

**AN: So…. I'll try to update as quickly as I can! Leave me a review . **

**ps. I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES PROMISE! SCHOOL IS JUST TAKING OVER! BUT I'LL UPDATE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, well, well, it's summer time. You know what that means? FANFICTION! I'm extremely sorry you guys, I don't even have an excuse. Just enjoy the update and try not to kill me :)**

Something isn't right. She can feel it; Even in her slumber, causing her to slowly wake up.

But when she wakes, all she feels is a cold metal barrel pressed against her forehead.

He chuckles at her startled reaction.

"Hello Olivia," even when he speaks, there's a rush of cold air in the atmosphere.

"I bet you didn't expect me," his mouth slowly curves into a smile that would make the boogeyman shiver.

She tries to scream, but gets the cold, rubbery feel of duct tape pressed against her mouth. She slowly scans the room for her off-duty weapon but it's nowhere to be found.

What was going on?

Her heart begins to beat faster than usual and she begins to sweat.

He proceeds to climb on top of her, the gun still pressed firmly against her forehead. He slowly leans in and whispers in her ear, "I've missed you lovely".

Then, the thought hits her, _why hasn't she tried to defend herself?_ But then, she notices her arms and legs tied together.

When did he do all of this?

Why did he do all of this?

Her eyes unwillingly meet his.

"Let's go somewhere a little more secluded," he says.

With that, he takes her into the darkness of the night and they're gone.

* * *

They say that when you're with someone for awhile, it's like you're apart of them.

You can sense when something's right, something's wrong.

When they're hurt, or in danger.

_When they're hurt or in danger._

12 years of partnership can do that to a couple of people.

So when Elliot Stabler senses there's something wrong with Olivia Benson, he doesn't let it brush off his shoulder.

He nervously bites on his pen.

"Capta…" Elliot starts,

"She'll show up Elliot," his captain assures, with more than a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Just start working the Donovan case with Fin while I try to get in touch with Liv".

Cragen, swiftly walks back to his office and slams the door.

* * *

"Shit Olivia, I untied you and you punch me. Make better choices," he says to her.

He has her hands tied to a pole and her body is hanging off of the pole. She's squirming but her attempts are in vain.

She sucks in air through her teeth and looks down at the floor.

Next thing she knows, he's swinging at her. Getting her from each angle.

Olivia whelps in agony.

Was she going to make it out of here?

* * *

Elliot returns to the precinct fuming. He lost the perp. The vic is dead and his partner is still not by his side where she should be.

He struts to his seat and stares at the empty seat.

Hold the fuck up.

"Captain, where the hell is Olivia?" Elliot shouts.

His captain appears from his office, worry etched on his face.

"I can't get a hold of…"

Elliot didn't let him finish before he ran out of the precinct.

* * *

"Please," Olivia pleads, "Just let me go." She's been hanging for probably 15 minutes but it seems like forever.

She's blindfolded and stripped down to her undergarments.

Her body is bruised.

"Not yet, beautiful," he whispers. He leans in and nips at her neck, making his way down to her chest.

"Please stop," She whines.

"Who's going to come save you now Olivia? Elliot isn't here."

He leans in and strokes her locks.

Welcome to Hell.

* * *

Elliot makes it to Olivia's apartment only to find her door open and apartment trashed.

The world probably just stopped.

He scans the apartment and finds an envelope with blood stains on it and it says,

"_To Elliot Stabler"_

He opens it and he certainly wasn't prepared for what he was going to read.

**AN: It's late, I can't think of what to type. Review. Yeah. It's short. **


End file.
